The Puppets and The Love
by JunjouSekaiMangaLover
Summary: Sesshomaru is a senior in high school. While he cleans his basement, He finds a human spirit Of two puppet girls. Do they have a link with Sesshomaru's past? Does Love brew up with Kagome and Sesshomaru? Read and find out.


Chapter 1 The doll

One day Sesshomaru was cleaning his basement while his niece was away with her boyfriend. And he found a puppet that looked like a girl with long long black raven hair and a box with clothes and other in it and a note that Kagome and in it was a short red skirt and pink lipstick and a light blue choker and two red bows and green shoes. Wow Sesshomaru said what's this? He pulled another sheet off *cough* someone needs to dust this place. and that's my job he mumbled it's a remote to the puppet maybe? Play? it works? Let's find out. He press Play and she moved and music started to play soft kind music.

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Hastune miku Last Night Good Night

Suyasuya yume wo miteru  
>Kimi no yokogao<br>Kidzukazu koboreta namida  
>Hoo wo tsutau<p>

Lyrics from

Sleeping soundly, I have a dream  
>Of your profile<br>Without noticing the overflowing tears  
>That are running down my cheeks<p>

Lyrics from

Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
>Kono mune ni kakushiteta no<p>

Lyrics from

I've hidden the heartrending  
>Throbs that are in this chest<p>

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>Kono yoru kimi no te  
>Nigitte nemuru yo<br>Oyasumi

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>This night, I'll hold your  
>Hand tight and go to sleep<br>Good night

Lyrics from

Suteki na asa wo mou ichido  
>Kimi to sugosetara<br>Chiisana sonna kibou sae  
>Omou dake no kiseki<p>

Lyrics from

It'd be wonderful if I could  
>Spend morning with you once more<br>I just wish even such a small  
>Hope can be made a miracle<p>

Lyrics from

Nani mo tsutaenai mama  
>Sayonara wa ienai yo<p>

Lyrics from

As it is, I can't convey anything  
>So I can't say goodbye<p>

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>Kono koe karete mo  
>Kienai MERODII<p>

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>Even if this voice dies  
>The melody won't fade<p>

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>Itsuka wa mukaeru  
>Saigo wo omou yo<br>Yozora ni negau no  
>Tokiwa no egao wo<p>

Lyrics from

Last night, Good night  
>Last night, Good night<br>When I think that the end  
>Will arrive someday<br>That's when I hope that the  
>Night sky will keep your smile<p>

Lyrics from

Oyasumi

Lyrics from

Good night

The song that she sang was over. His mouth was wide open and he said one word. WOW he said. He just stared at Kagome for two whole hours. And he stopped. This another puppet? Behind the sheet. There was another puppet. It was another girl this puppet wore a A purple shirt Now what does this one do? He pressed play on this one another song play

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Lyrics from

fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe  
>oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made<br>hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni  
>oide oide saa tanoshii<br>asobi wo hajimeyou

Lyrics from

Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes  
>Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest<br>Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick  
>Come, come, now isn't it fun?<br>Let the games begin

Lyrics from

SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI  
>hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru<br>nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka  
>tengai ni mamorarete<br>nemuri ni ochiru

Lyrics from

The cinnamon stick is a magic wand  
>With just one flick the syrup will swell<br>Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness  
>Sheltered by the canopy<br>You'll fall deep asleep

Lyrics from

gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii  
>mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho<br>ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara  
>sono mi wo ima sugu ni<br>yudanenasai saa

Lyrics from

It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages  
>If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun<br>Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand  
>So, right away<br>Entrust yourself to me

Lyrics from

itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru  
>ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to<br>mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga  
>utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu<br>mi no ke ga yodatta

Lyrics from

For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out  
>The mercy of love has no place here<br>Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped  
>And saw the shadows cast by the lantern<br>Suddenly, your hair stands on end

Lyrics from

oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?  
>mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?<br>hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de  
>kegawa wo mata kabutte<br>shibai ni modoru

Lyrics from

My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?  
>If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?<br>Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face  
>Slip back into your skin<br>and go back to the show

Lyrics from

"...Nee, choudai?"

Lyrics from

"...Hey, give me some?"

Lyrics from

doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete  
>atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?<br>saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai  
>mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara<p>

Lyrics from

What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling  
>Shall I bring you some warm milk?<br>Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here  
>The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return<p>

Lyrics from

choudai hayaku hayaku  
>nee hora ima sugu ni<br>nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute  
>mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte<br>choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni

Lyrics from

Give me something, hurry, hurry  
>Hey c'mon, right away<br>Abandon the notion of having a choice  
>We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey<br>Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now

Lyrics from

choudai

Lyrics from

Right now!

And then the song was over. Wow Sesshomaru said.

Chapter 2 Hello/how are you? And what the heck just happened?

Wow this puppet is cute Sesshomaru said in a pleasing tone. Thank you Kagome said. AAAAHH! Sesshomaru screamed. Oops I did I scare you? I didn't mean too. Kagome said in a cute tone. Kagome I think you've gone too far Kagome. Sango said. WHAT! Both of you talk Sesshomaru yelled. Of course were only spirits puppets were like human puppets by our spirits you see our spirits are used like puppets by our master and our master doesn't say or do much. Kagome and Sango said. Wow that a lot of Information to get in 2 seconds Sesshomaru said while rubbing his temples and I didn't get your names. Oh sorry our Apologies sir I'm Kagome she said as she bowed into a curstie. And I'm Sango she said as she also bowed into a curstie. Nice to meet Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru said. Oh and we didn't get your name sir? Kagome asked. Sir? Sesshomaru said confused. Oh my name is Sesshomaru! Nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango said. Soooooooo do you girls have a home? Kagome and Sango looked at him with confusion. what will happen? next stay tuned.


End file.
